


Overcoming and Prospering

by JunsuChinCritic



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunsuChinCritic/pseuds/JunsuChinCritic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew has helped Will escape from  Baltimore State Hospital For The Criminally Insane. Will is feeling a bit reluctant to talk to Matthew since he hasn't spoken to him yet, but after a while, Matthew notices how withdrawn Will is, and reassures him about everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcoming and Prospering

As they drive down a dirt road in the middle of nowhere, Will can't help but feel a bit reluctant because Matthew has not looked or spoken to him since he helped him escape from the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. 

He sneaks glances Matthew's way, but Matthew just continues to look at the road and nod along to some random song on the radio. After a while of sneaking glances, Will decides to finally stop glancing at him and just settles for looking out of the window for the duration of the ride.

Finally, they arrive at a motel, and Matthew gets out of the truck, not saying anything to Will. Will wordlessly follows him, still feeling a bit reluctant at Matthews silence. After they check in and get into their motel room, Will sits on the bed and just stares at the floor. Matthew then comes in front of Will, drops to his knees, takes both of Will's hands, and plants small kisses on them.

Will looks shocked at first, but then he can't help the smile that comes to his face because of the sudden affection Matthew is showing him. He then says shyly, "...Matthew?" Matthew then looks up, and smiles adoringly at Will. "I'm sorry about being silent on the way here, I just didn't know what to say to you, and I didn't want to say anything that would suddenly upset you." Will looks to Matthew with a questioning face. "Why would you think something you would say would upset me?" "Well.." Matthew says, "I know you were probably feeling stressed and a bit out of it because you saw me kill Chilton, so I wanted to give you some time to yourself." Out of nowhere, Will started laughing, and Matthew just looks up at Will with a puzzled face. "Sorry Matthew,"Will said while trying to wipe the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard, "You didn't need to feel and worry that I would be stressed about you killing Chilton, if anything,...I was...kind of glad." Matthew's face then brightens and he reaches up to plant a kiss to Will's cheek and then resumes his kneeling pose.

"You were glad I killed him? Then I did something right?" Matthew said, with a face vaguely resembling a puppy, eager, and wanting to please. Will nods his head slightly and Matthew's face couldn't have gotten any brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh....this is my first time writing a fanfic...and already I feel awkward ;.;  
> Please feel free to judge.


End file.
